


spice it up

by Dresupi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Desk Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, Office Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 08:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17484584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: It's hard to keep quiet when he does this...Maybe 'hard' isn't the best word, but it's definitely the operative one.





	spice it up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ibelieveinturtles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/gifts).



> Conversation Heart Prompts 2018
> 
>  

“More,” she murmured, rocking forward against his hand.  The heel of his palm was pressed just over her clit, making the whole experience religious, if the number of times she was chanting ‘oh god’ was any indication.  

Brock’s lips moved over her earlobe, teeth nipping as he sped up the shallow thrust of his fingers into her sex.  "Like that, baby girl?“  

She whimpered in response, feeling the hot tendrils of pleasure begin to wrap themselves around her core.  "Yes… yes, like that…”  

She gripped at the edge of his desk, the wood creaking as she bit down on her bottom lip.  "Ohhhh… Brock… fuck…"  

“Shhh…” His grin was infectious. Proud. Arrogant. Shit-eating.  

Like he knew he was the only one who could get her this worked up. Like she couldn’t look down at his veiny forearm, and follow it down to where it disappeared under her skirt and come harder than she’d ever come, just because it was him. And where they were. And that anyone could walk in and see this because he hadn’t locked the door.  

“Fuck me, Brock…” she pled.  "Please just fuck me…"  

Hearing him lose control would definitely get her there and fast.  

But he shook his head because he was a fucking tease.  

“Like this or not at all, Darce.”  

She moaned and rocked herself against his palm, reaching down to still his hand as she sought and found what she was looking for.  Her legs shook as she wrang herself out on his hand, squeezing his fingers and probably gushing all over him and his desk.  

“There you go…” he whispered, sliding his fingers out of her and licking them clean while she resisted the urge to fall back on his desk.  If she did that, he might just use his mouth on her and then everyone would really know what they were doing in here.

“You’re an asshole…” she said.  "And where are my panties?“  

He patted his hip pocket, winking at her in lieu of any other kind of response.

"Asshole.”  

“You said that already. If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were begging…”

She arched an eyebrow.  "Maybe I am.“  

All the humor fell from his face, and he froze, fingers still in his mouth.  "What?”  

It was her turn to wink as she hopped down from his desk, straightening her skirt and making for the door. “I think you know.” She paused once she got there, grinning and flipping up the back of her skirt before leaving his office.  

“Darcy… that’s not fair!” he called after her.  


End file.
